LATS 'Verse: The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by SugaKane01
Summary: Sebastian thinks about his feelings for Kurt and Blaine and tries to figure out how he let himself fall so hard, so far and so fast. Part of the Love Among The Stars Verse, immediately follows Love W/Out A Limit, Pre-Sebklaine OT3


**A/N: **Here's the second part in the LATS Verse. This immediately follows Love Without A Limit and it's Pre-Sebklaine, from Sebastian's POV. It became a bit of a character study as well and got a little into my head canon for Sebastian. I would love some feedback on this, like what kind of stories you guys would like to see in the verse, questions you have, thoughts, stuff like that. So yeah…reviews or PM's to let me know how you feel would be greatly appreciated. I put it under Seb and Kurt since Kurt's mentioned/explored a teeny bit more in the fic than Blaine is and there's no option for three characters lol.

**Warnings:** Language, mentions of suicide attempt (not Sebastian's), mentions of sexual activity, unbeta'd so possible wild changes of verb tenses and blatant abuse of the comma.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee…if I did the St. Hummel scene from this week would have been WAY different. The title comes from a song by The Script of the same name.

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

Sebastian finished his scotch, let the amber liquid burn a trail down his throat and then fought the urge to throw the glass at the wall. Instead he gathered his self control, set the glass down on the ledge of the terrace and walked back inside his apartment.

He made his way into the bedroom, climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling as he attempted to figure out how the situation with Blaine and Kurt had spiraled so spectacularly beyond his control.

Sebastian remembered back when they were all kids who had been convinced they knew so much more than they actually did, he'd said to them it was all fun and games until it wasn't. Those words and the sentiment behind them had never been truer than they were at the present time.

It was no secret that Sebastian liked games; the secret was why he had such a fondness for them. Most people had their assumptions but no one knew the reason could be traced back to a lesson he'd learned in his youth. He had been barely out of elementary school when his Mémère Catherine had explained to him as they played Pétanquethatif used correctly games were teaching tools that gave him the opportunity to see his opponent's true nature. Sebastian had taken that lesson to heart and used every hand of cards, game of chess or "friendly" Mario Kart tournament as an opportunity to file away pertinent information about his peers and competitors. Years of observation and experience taught him the truth and wisdom of his grandmother's words. Sebastian discovered if he watched a person closely enough, the way they played a game exposed a great deal about them. He found he could learn how reckless or cautious they were, how aggressive or passive they pursued their quarry and whether or not they could win or lose with their dignity intact.

Even simple games like Tic-Tac-Toe or Hang Man required strategy and planning and Sebastian understood that how well a person formulated and executed a plan was critical information to have when determining how to engage them. As Sebastian saw it, games were about anticipating your opponent's next move and countering it. Games were a socially acceptable means to prove he was smarter, faster, better and stronger than his peers. Games were about _winning_ and Sebastian Alexander Smythe had always been and would always be a _winner_.

As far as Sebastian was concerned the phrase "_It's not whether you win or lose but how you play the game_" was an empty platitude designed to give life's losers a bit of cold comfort. As a general rule, Sebastian avoided losing. He'd been the guy standing on the podium in second place, forced to look up at the winner and he'd been the guy standing at the top of the heap raising the gold medal in the air and smirking down triumphantly at the poor sap who had to make do with the silver. Sebastian knew that contrary to the feel good line of bull that Chicken Soup for the Soul tried to sell, losing sucked. Sebastian didn't subscribe to the mindset that failures and losses were required to be able to truly enjoy success. He preferred his sweet without the bitter when at all possible. In Sebastian's world, losing didn't build character. Losing only bruised egos and the only viable lesson to be taken away from a loss was not to repeat the mistakes that led to being bested in the first place.

Being the best had always been important to Sebastian. When doing battle he made use of every weapon in his arsenal to ensure victory. He'd been blessed with good looks, charm, and intelligence and he used them to his advantage. He'd learned early on that a well placed compliment and dazzling smile would charm most people into letting down their guard. He possessed both the charismatic personality and ambiguous moral center that allowed him to exploit his gifts for maximum gain. He'd learned how to fake sympathy and sincerity, how to enchant and entice and how feign interest and enthusiasm with the best of them. He'd learned that appearing to give people what they wanted was the quickest way to get them to bend to his will, that flattery worked best when there was at least a kernel of truth to his claims and that if given a choice most people preferred pretty lies over the ugly truth.

On the rare occasions when flattery failed him Sebastian changed tactics and forced his prey into submission using humiliating sarcasm and words that cut like blades. Sebastian was uniquely gifted at ferreting out vulnerabilities and using them to his advantage. He knew that people valued their privacy and tended to guard their insecurities. He noticed at an early age that few people could withstand the discomfort of having their deepest darkest fears dragged into the cruel light of day and used against them like a weapon. One verbal evisceration at a time, he learned that if he pushed the right buttons he could drain all the fight out of even the fiercest of foes.

Sebastian played to win and he wasn't above bending or outright breaking the rules if necessary. Sebastian whole heartedly believed that the ends justified the means and if all else failed Sebastian resorted to his ace in the hole: the power of privilege. Sebastian found out in middle school that the world wasn't fair and people were remarkably reluctant to say no when the person asking was white, male, rich and connected to _the right people_. Privilege provided a certain measure of protection and Sebastian was privileged. He knew on those occasions when he did play dirty, he had a pretty decent shot at getting away with it.

So yes, Sebastian liked games but more than that Sebastian liked to _win_ and that's why he couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to go and fall in love with both Blaine Anderson _and_ Kurt Hummel. Love was by far the most dangerous game there was and as luck would have it, love was also the one game that Sebastian had never quite figured out how to win, especially when Kurt and Blaine were the opposing team.

Logic dictated that Sebastian not play with this particular fire _again._ First of all, there was the inconvenient truth that Kurt was one of the few people Sebastian had encountered in his life that had repeatedly beaten him at his own game. He and Kurt had gone head to head in a true clash of the junior titans back in high school and every single time Kurt had come out on top. Sebastian realized it was ridiculous and possibly more than a little petty of him, but even after all these years it still grated just a tiny bit that when they did battle Kurt had emerged the victor.

And as the cliché says to the victor goes the spoils and brought him to his second bone of contention: Blaine. Blaine Anderson was, for Sebastian, the one that got away. Sebastian had never before or since tried so hard and gotten so little for his efforts as he had with Blaine. Where Kurt had gotten his victories by meeting him on the battlefield and taking him head on, Blaine had bested him by doing nothing more than refusing to engage him. Sebastian had wanted the other boy-badly-but Blaine hadn't been available. Since the moment they'd met Blaine had belonged to Kurt.

Back then Sebastian hadn't understood why. Kurt had been his competition and Sebastian had refused to see him as anything other than an obstacle. From their very first meeting at the Lima Bean, Sebastian had underestimated Kurt, dismissing him as neither an equal nor a threat. As a result he'd been completely unprepared for Kurt to hand him his ass on an infuriating frequent basis. They sparred verbally and to Sebastian's annoyance, the other boy not only withstood Sebastian's attacks at his insecurities, but managed to repay him in kind and poke at a few of Sebastian's demons.

Sebastian had used his best moves to seduce Blaine and beat Kurt. He'd arranged a three way outing to Scandals that started with him scoring several dances with an increasingly intoxicated Blaine but unfortunately ended with Kurt strutting onto the dance floor and completely taking control of both his boyfriend and the situation without saying a word.

Looking back Sebastian knew it had been the look of unmitigated triumph on Kurt's face as he'd hustled Blaine out the door of Scandals that night that had pushed Sebastian to overplay his hand and ultimately, cost him the game.

In the weeks since they'd met, Sebastian had arranged several group Facebook chats with the Warblers that just "happened" to include Blaine. After getting the boy to soften towards him just enough to engage him in one on one conversations online, Sebastian manipulated Nick into giving him Blaine's cell phone number and took to texting him. Once Blaine texted him back on a semi regular basis, Sebastian had upped the ante to actual voice calls. It had been during one of those calls that Sebastian hit pay dirt. He took note of Blaine's slip about New Directions plans to perform Michael Jackson at Regional's and had promptly convinced the Warblers to add a tribute to The King of Pop to their set list. He had then staked out the Lima Bean in anticipation of running into members of New Directions so that he could drop the bomb that not only had the Warblers stolen their idea, but Blaine had been the one to hand it over.

He'd walked away satisfied but his pleasure hadn't lasted once he'd found out his sneak attack hadn't had the desired effect. Sebastian heard through the grapevine that despite some initial friction, New Directions was solid and Kurt and Blaine hadn't so much as exchanged a cross word about it.

Failure hadn't been an option, so Sebastian had raised the stakes and Blaine's request for a "sing off" had given him the perfect opportunity to take things a step further. He'd known that several of the Warblers were still upset that Blaine had transferred and quite a few of them blamed Kurt. He'd mined that dislike and convinced them to go along with a "harmless prank"-a slushie designed to humiliate their common foe. What he didn't tell them at the time was that the slushie contained a little bit more than red dye no. 5 and corn syrup.

Things had taken an ugly turn however and instead of Kurt ending up treating superficial chemical burns, Blaine ended up with a scratched cornea and Sebastian had lost the respect of several of his teammates, along with any possible chance of getting Blaine into his bed.

The idea that Kurt had once again come out on top boiled Sebastian's blood and he'd resolved to take Kurt down and take him down hard. Sebastian's target switched from Blaine to Kurt. He decided if he couldn't bed Kurt's boyfriend then he was going to destroy every single one of Kurt's dreams, and he'd start with the one that was the most important to him: NYADA.

Sebastian realized that after losing his student council bid and having a small part in the school play, Kurt needed New Directions to do well at Regional's so that by the time NYADA auditions came around Kurt could mention performing at the upcoming Nationals competition during the Q&A. Sebastian had been determined for Kurt not to get that far. New Directions was still the Warblers competition and Sebastian _needed_ New Directions to lose not only so he could crush Kurt, but so that he could win back some of goodwill he'd lost with his own team after the slushie incident and Blaine's subsequent surgery.

After careful consideration Sebastian decided that Finn Hudson was the weakest link and going after him would kill two very talented song birds (and dreams) with one stone. At the time Finn had not only been Kurt's stepbrother, but been engaged to Rachel Berry. Sebastian had figured neutralizing both Kurt and Rachel would throw New Directions into a tailspin.

After laying out his terms to Kurt and Rachel, Sebastian had been confident his plan would yield the desired results and he'd planned on an outing to Scandals to celebrate. But once again the best laid plans of mice and men had gone completely awry and _again_ Kurt had been responsible.

Sebastian had overheard Nick and Jeff gossiping about how Blaine and Kurt had lost their virginities to each other the same week as the trio's trip to Scandals and it had put him in a foul mood. He'd changed the tone of his night out from celebratory to consolatory, gone to Scandals, run into David Karofsky and taken out his frustration and anger at Kurt on a boy who lacked the confidence or emotional stability to handle it.

Three days later he'd found out about Karofsky's suicide attempt. The realization that he'd played a part in pushing the boy over the edge coupled with the equally bitter revelation that _Kurt_ had reached out to other teen despite their very public and very troubled history had sent Sebastian into a shame spiral.

Sebastian had taken a good look in mirror and not liked what he'd seen. He'd swallowed his pride, offered his mea culpa to New Directions and watched as a few days later Kurt Hummel walked away with the boy, the Regional's win, and more than a little of Sebastian's pride.

Kurt Hummel had been a stain on Sebastian's otherwise spotless record and he hadn't liked to dwell on him-or Blaine. Sebastian had graduated, done a year abroad in London, fucked and partied his way across the UK, landed back in the states for college at Cornell and graduate school at Columbia before a few years later literally stumbling into a position at Rothchild, Miller and Lewis. He hadn't spared Kurt or Blaine another thought unless he happened to catch one of Blaine's movies or see Kurt's face on a billboard and even then he managed to brutally suppress his more unpleasant memories of the pair.

He'd been convinced he'd never see them again until he found himself accidently running into Blaine on a crowded street and ten minutes later inexplicably sitting across from him at Delmonico's, catching up over surf and turf and laughing over the fact that Nick and Jeff were the only two people on the planet that actually believed that they were "just friends."

Blaine had only grown more handsome with age and he'd also somehow managed to hold onto the air of innocence he'd had in high school that had first drawn Sebastian to him. The passing of time hadn't lessened Sebastian's attraction but however appealing Sebastian found a grown up Blaine Anderson, the diamond and platinum band on Blaine's finger served as a stark reminder that he was even more unavailable to Sebastian as an adult then he had been as a teenager.

And suddenly, in an almost comical recreation of their first meeting, Kurt had entered the room and strode across the floor, stopped short at their table and held out his hand for Sebastian to shake.

Sebastian had been prepared to pick up their hostilities where they'd left off, but Kurt had surprised him. When he'd taken his hand, Kurt's grip had been strong, but not punishing and where there had been animosity and acrimony in Kurt's eyes at their first meeting, there was nothing but acceptance and amusement in them at their second.

It took only one lunch for Sebastian's life to change. One long, sometimes uncomfortable, always entertaining and ultimately freeing three hour lunch was all it had taken for the sins of the past to be washed away and for them to agree begin anew.

The trio built their friendship quickly, starting with random texts, which moved into meetings for coffee, and then segued into lunch dates, before turning into dinners. Over the course of the next year Sebastian found himself spending all his free time with the couple. Nearly every spare moment of his life was spent going to galleries and Yankees games with Kurt, antiquing and playing racquetball with Blaine, or going to the movies and then hitting up the local karaoke bars with the both of them. To everyone's surprise, Sebastian became a permanent fixture in Kurt and Blaine's lives and they became the central presence in his.

Sebastian was, at his core, a sexual being and even though he valued Blaine and Kurt on an intellectual and emotional level, he was also substantially physically attracted to both of them as well.

Blaine had been one of Sebastian's favorite fantasies since the moment he'd laid eyes on him, so it wasn't surprising that Sebastian's libido picked right up where it had left off. Sebastian often wondered what it would sound like to hear Blaine call his name, what he would look like splayed out naked on his bed and feel like wrapped around him. His fantasies about Blaine weren't unexpected but his fantasies about Kurt…now those were a new addition to Sebastian's repertoire of masturbatory material.

Sebastian was the first to admit that in high school he'd had a severe case of effeminophobia. At seventeen Sebastian Smythe's mindset had been that he was gay, had absolutely no attraction to women and the last thing he wanted was some bitchy queen who reminded him of one. When they'd first met he'd taken one look at Kurt's outfit, heard his voice and cast him into the pit of undesirables without so much as a second thought.

But Sebastian wasn't seventeen anymore. Life had brought a dazzling array of new people and experiences into his life that had both challenged his long held beliefs about whom and what he found attractive and shattered his misconceptions about gender and sexuality. He might not have found Kurt attractive in the past, but he more than made up for that oversight in the present. Sebastian had spent many a night with his cock in his hand, getting himself off images of Kurt riding him, or tied to his headboard wantonly begging and willing to do whatever Sebastian demanded of him, or of pushing Kurt against any number of walls and just _taking_ him.

A few months into their friendship the fantasies changed, and he went from fantasizing about sex with Blaine or sex with Kurt to fantasizing about sex with _KurtandBlaine_. It had been with a dizzying amount of frequency that Sebastian's mind filled with pictures of the three of them in increasingly lewd acts of debauchery: Kurt fucking Blaine while Blaine sucked Sebastian off, he and Blaine double penetrating Kurt, the three of them grinding and frotting in Sebastian's shower, Kurt and Blaine giving Sebastian a blowjob in his office. On and on they went, each more explicit than the next.

Sebastian hadn't felt about guilty about practically fetishizing his two best friends. They were hot, he was hot and they'd played enough drunken games of _Never Have I Ever_ for him to know that he featured quite prominently in their bedroom fantasies as well. It might have been odd to anyone on the outside looking in, but to Sebastian it was just another indicator of how far they'd all come since high school and how close they'd become that they could share good times, bad times and intimate fantasies without fear of recrimination or rejection.

Guilt hadn't entered the equation until Sebastian's fantasies took a turn from the deviant to the domestic. Suddenly it wasn't just sex he saw himself having with Kurt and Blaine. He saw himself in a relationship with them. He saw them all blending their lives together seamlessly: He and Kurt doing yoga together in the mornings while Blaine slept in, he and Blaine fighting over the Sunday comics while Kurt did the crossword puzzle, he and Kurt snarking and sniping about Sebastian's co-workers during the abomination otherwise known as the company Christmas party while Blaine led a horrifically corny and off key sing a long of holiday classics…

It had been the domestic fantasies that had made Sebastian realize he'd crossed an invisible line. Sexual fantasies were one thing. Sex was something that could be reduced to a basic physical need, relationships couldn't. Sex didn't require emotions but relationships couldn't exist without them. Sebastian believed that fantasizing about sharing Kurt and Blaine's bed was a non issue but fantasizing about sharing their life was courting disaster.

Everyone knew that Sebastian didn't do relationships but his perpetual bachelorhood wasn't for any of the clichéd reasons people typically assumed were the root cause. As he'd once explained to Kurt, Sebastian hadn't been on the losing end of some tragic love affair that had left him heartbroken and bitter. His parent's marriage and subsequent divorce, while not ideal, hadn't been toxic and dysfunctional and it hadn't fundamentally damaged his views on romance or love. His family had their issues, but he'd never felt unloved, neglected or unwanted. He had a healthy self-esteem and sense of self worth. While he maintained it hadn't damaged him, there was no denying that Sebastian had watched his mother leave a string of broken hearts and broken promises from France to America and back again. Analise wasn't a bad person but she was self-centered and self-indulgent and not particularly careful with the feelings of others. Watching her collect and discard lovers had given Sebastian a front row seat to witness the emotional free fall a person could go into after a relationship fell apart and while he would go to his grave convinced he wasn't permanently scarred by it, he couldn't deny that it had made him cautious. Sebastian valued himself. He knew his worth and after hearing many a man and women scream about how they'd wasted their love and their time on his mother, Sebastian had no intention of handing his heart over to someone who didn't deserve it. Contrary to what his reputation would have people believe, Sebastian wasn't heartless and he believed quite strongly in love and marriage. The only reason he had never been in a real relationship was simply because he had never trusted anyone enough to give them the power to destroy him.

Not until Kurt and Blaine.

Sebastian wasn't sure exactly when he fell in love with the both of them. He didn't know if it was when he and Blaine nearly set the kitchen on fire trying to impress Kurt with Banana's Foster for his birthday and completely lost control of the flambé and instead of scolding them Kurt, fire extinguisher in hand and remains of dessert smoking on the stove behind them, merely kissed their foreheads and thanked them for trying. It could have been when Kurt and Blaine came to his company softball game to cheer him on and Blaine got the spectators to do the wave every time Sebastian came up to bat. It might have been the night they got drunk and somehow decided it would be great fun to "ring and run" throughout Sebastian's apartment complex at three in the morning.

Sebastian's neighbors were still holding a grudge.

He may not know quite when he fell in love with them, but Sebastian can recall in vivid detail the moment he _realized _he was in love with the both of them. He had been out with Jeff, and had just ignored a blatant come on from their very attractive waiter when the blonde had quirked an eyebrow at him and asked if he'd given up dating.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe. I haven't given up anything."

"Yeah well then why haven't you had a date since the day before forever?" Jeff asked.

"I had sex last week," Sebastian fired back.

"First of all, that was some random you probably couldn't pick out of a police lineup right now if your life depended on it," Jeff scoffed. "And secondly, I said _date_, not hook up, and you haven't had a _date _in at least six months."

Sebastian had opened his mouth to deny that he'd actually gone half a year without a date when he'd realized it was true. He'd had sex, and plenty of it, but he hadn't had dinner or gone to a movie or done anything that remotely resembled a date in the last six months. On the heels of that troubling revelation he'd been rocked by another. The reason why he'd apparently voted himself off the island of romance hadn't been lack of opportunity-it had been because he'd subconsciously compared every potential candidate to Kurt and Blaine and when measured against them, everyone else fell short.

And the reason everyone came up short, the reason he had been daydreaming about where his pool table would go in their apartment and whether or not Kurt would let him have the right side of the bed was because he was improbably, impossibly and irrevocably in love with his best friends.

And because the universe apparently had one more truth to tell, the same instant Sebastian realized he was in love, he realized it was hopeless because the people he was in love with, were in love with each other.

Sebastian had celebrated that particular epiphany by getting drunk and abandoning Jeff during dessert in favor of fucking their waiter in the alley behind the restaurant.

That had been a month ago and Sebastian still hadn't found any better way to cope.

Sebastian was a lot of things, but self sacrificing wasn't one of them. Ever since he'd been old enough to utter the word "mine" he'd taken the things he'd wanted with an unapologetic, almost defiant sense of entitlement. Over the years he'd developed a kind of sixth sense for knowing when someone or something that should be his was in his presence. It had always the same; Sebastian heard the steady drumming of "_mine, mine, mine_" reverberating in his skull letting him know that something worthy of him was near and that's when he pulled his focus, poured on the charm, applied the pressure and went full throttle after his prey.

But Sebastian couldn't do that-_wouldn't_ do that-to Kurt and Blaine. He wouldn't chance destroying their marriage. Sebastian wasn't completely oblivious. He knew there had been times when he could have pushed a little and gotten Blaine to kiss him or hinted in just the right way ended up locking lips with Kurt but he also knew the fallout from one of them cheating on the other would be catastrophic. During their time together Sebastian had gotten to know them both intimately if not biblically. He knew Kurt eased Blaine's insecurities and anxieties in ways no one else could and that when Kurt was pushed past his breaking point Blaine was the only one Kurt felt safe enough to be weak with. They didn't just love one another, they needed each other and Sebastian would do anything to make sure that Kurt and Blaine got what they needed.

The irony that he was protecting the very relationship he'd once tried to destroy wasn't lost on him and if he hadn't been so miserable Sebastian might have considered it poetic. He was pragmatic however and he knew he wasn't being entirely altruistic. Sebastian was still Sebastian and was looking out for his best interests as well. He knew that if he made a move on either of them and had somehow misread the signs and the feelings weren't reciprocated, it would be the end of their association. Sebastian wasn't willing to put himself in that situation. He refused to risk breaking the bond the three of them had built. After Kurt and Blaine had been generous enough to give him a second chance he couldn't do anything to resurrect old ghosts and insecurities. Sebastian wouldn't risk losing them. As badly as he wanted them, he loved them enough to suffer in silence if it kept them safe and kept them close. Having part of them was better than having none of them.

Sebastian knew he had made the right decision-the _only_ decision-but that didn't make it any easier to live with. For the last month Sebastian had lived in perpetual fear of the day his mask slipped and someone discovered the truth Sebastian was afraid that time had finally come.

Earlier in the evening Sebastian had had dinner at Kurt and Blaine's. It had been a relaxing, enjoyable evening but disaster struck as he was leaving. As they were saying their goodbye's Blaine had insisted on a group hug. Once he'd felt Blaine's arms go around him and heard Kurt sigh contentedly into his chest, Sebastian hadn't been able to stop the look of longing that had crossed his face. He had been sure it had gone unnoticed but when they'd pulled away Kurt whispered to him that he understood and everything would be okay.

Sebastian had pretended not to hear him and quickly rushed off. That had been hours ago and he still hadn't managed to settle down and formulate a plan to contain and control the damage. Sebastian figured that Kurt may have suspicions about his feelings but he didn't have proof and Sebastian was fairly certain that Kurt wouldn't bring anything to Blaine's attention without proof. Proof was the one Sebastian was determined not to give him. If he could set Kurt's mind at ease and convince him he had read Sebastian all wrong, things could still be salvaged.

The idea of lying to Kurt, denying his love and his want for them twisted and clawed at his insides but Sebastian didn't have any other options. If Kurt thought he was after him or his husband, he'd pull back and make sure Blaine did as well. That simply couldn't happen. Sebastian wouldn't lose them and if he had deny the only love he'd ever known to ensure that didn't happen then that's what he would do.

His decision made, Sebastian rolled over and hugged his pillow to him, determined to get at least a few hours of sleep and pretended that he didn't feel the pain of his heart breaking or feel the sting of unshed tears as they burned beneath his lids.


End file.
